With Just the Raise of an Eyebrow
by Narcissa Raie
Summary: In response to scubarang's challenge. The first Hogsmeade weekend of the year is approaching, which lucky Hogwarts lady will win a date and eventually the heart of one Draco Malfoy?


**A/N: **This was written for scubarang's challenge in which the guidelines/requirements were:

**Guidelines or Requirements: **Draco/Ginny. Must contain the line: "I don't know how he says so much with just his eyebrow." Can be spoken by any character in reference to any Slytherin.

**Length: **Minimum 400 words, maximum 1200.

**Rating: **Any.

My word length is 788, not including the title and my author's note nonsense.

**I disclaim! I disclaim!**

Without further ado, I hope you enjoy:

With Just the Raise of an Eyebrow

Draco Malfoy slouched casually in his standard place at the Slytherin table, his chin resting delicately on the palm of his left hand, the fingers of his right absently drumming on the table. As per usual, he looked beautiful, apathetic, and bored, staring off into space; his mercury eyes dull, his soft pink lips in a slight frown. Blaise Zabini sat at his right, looking slightly more animated as he chatted amiably with Pansy Parkinson, who sat directly across from them, her dark eyes filled with malice, even when not particularly angry. The three of them had an effortless devil-may-care attitude, which could only have come from years of being raised in a highly sophisticated culture, where looking vaguely bored within any situation was apparently practiced since their necks could support their pretty little heads. Each one was tragically beautiful, Draco's magnificence being the most evident, and the most sought after. That particular afternoon's events had only given more proof of this notion's merit.

The first Hogsmeade weekend was scheduled to occur that coming Saturday, and anyone who was anyone was expected to be there with a date. After Fifth Year, showing up without one marked you as a loser, an outcast, for essentially the rest of the year. And what better a way to maintain a high social status and become one of the elite than by snagging the most attractive boy in the school? That is, if he would bother to give you the time of day. Five girls had already approached him during lunch that afternoon, all having to eventually take the walk of shame back to their respective seats, and in some more severe cases, leave the Great Hall entirely. Hannah Abbott believed herself to be worthy of the challenge at that precise moment, as she sauntered from the Hufflepuff table to the Slytherin one, her slightly too wide hips swaying, her blonde pigtails swinging back and forth with each movement. What seemed to be the entire Great Hall turned to watch the exchange, and Colin Creevey elbowed Ginny Weasley in the ribs, forcing her to look up from her black pudding. "There goes another one…" he muttered to her.

The Gryffindor table was too far away for the pair to hear what the actually said, but they could clearly see Hannah giggling, whilst anxiously twisting a pigtail around her fingers. Draco looked her up and down, snorted at the thought of her proposition, and raised a single eyebrow as his two companions burst into cruel laughter. The blonde ran from the room, her face buried in her hands.

Colin winced, "And another one bites the dust… Hufflepuffs can be so emotional."

"Poor girl," Ginny sighed, "I don't know how he says so much with just his eyebrow."

"It's completely beyond me. What an utterly useless, albeit sexy, talent."

The redhead snorted in response, and alerted her friend that she would be taking an early leave due to a ridiculous amount of Charms homework. He waved at her as he dug back in to his own meal; neither of them noticing a pair of pewter colored eyes following the girl's every move. Draco nearly leaped out of his seat as she exited the Hall, taking long, quick strides, and catching the heavy doors just before they fell to a close. He stopped to catch his breath and fixed his fine, soft hair (Malfoys were **never** disheveled) and called after her.

"Weasley!"

Ginny spun around in surprise, her long, copper ponytail smacking her in the face, some pieces falling into her open mouth. She spat them out, coughing. "What, Malfoy?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. She was such a disaster; he still had no idea what he saw in her. Taking a deep breath he asked, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Her amber eyes widened in shock, "Me?"

"No, I was hoping you'd ask dear Ronald for me," he drawled sarcastically. "Yes, you."

"Well, um, I guess? I mean, I promised Colin, so I'll have to talk to him, and then there's always avoiding Ron, but I'm sure I can figure something out…" she babbled

"Meet me by the lake at 12," he cut her off. "Do not be late."

"Okay," she replied unsurely, her brain fuzzy trying to comprehend what had just taken place.

"Oh! And Weasley!" he shouted after her again. As she looked towards him for a second time he continued, more softly this time, "Wear the green sweater. It brings out your eyes."

Blushing furiously, she nodded her head in agreement, slowly turning to make her way towards Gryffindor Tower, a goofy grin not once leaving her face.


End file.
